


Indulgence

by jadehqknb



Series: KuroDai Valentine's Day 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Chocolate, Drinks, Fucking, Kisses, Licking, Light Bondage, Lovers, M/M, Minor food play, Passion, Sex Toys, Top Kuroo, butt plug, power bottom daichi, sucking, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Fresh from their Valentine's dinner date, Daichi has a few new surprises for Tetsurou...
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: KuroDai Valentine's Day 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633108
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121
Collections: KuroDai Valentine's Day 2020





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Passionate Lovers  
> Prompts: (Drinks + Kisses + Chocolates)

Daichi’s body thrummed with anticipation as he and Kuroo traveled back home. Kuroo pressed into him on the train, fingers dancing over the dips in his lower back, his breath ghosting over his skin making him shiver despite its warmth. If he wasn’t careful, he’d lose sight of his plan and, pleasurable as he knew the evening would end up if that did happen, he wanted to show Kuroo that he’d put effort into spoiling him as well. 

“Behave,” he hissed, pinching Kuroo’s hip at the one place he knew would get him to back away. 

He did, unfortunately bumping heavily into a fellow passenger to which he apologized before turning his glare onto Daichi, who was unsuccessful in holding back his laughter. 

Kuroo closed the distance again, stepping right into Daichi’s space. “Behave, he says, when he’s teased me. All. Damn. Night.” His mouth was right against Daichi’s ear, his voice a low growl filled with promise, “These plans of yours better include naked and quickly.” 

Daichi didn’t give an inch, purring back, “Oh, there’ll be nakedness… but quick? Doubtful.” His eyebrows rose, challenge clear. 

Kuroo harrumphed, clenching his jaw. “You’re lucky I love you,” he whispered, pecking his cheek before pulling back. 

“Right back at ya,” Daichi said with a grin, though he took his hand rather than pinch him again. 

Arriving at their stop, they stepped off when the train doors slid open and rushed to their apartment complex. Not bothering with the slow elevator, they took the stairs. When they reached their door, Daichi paused, turning to press his back against it. 

“Close your eyes,” he said, looking up at Kuroo expectantly. 

“You’re not going to pinch me again, are you?” 

Daichi snorted. “No, I mean, not unless you  _ want _ me to.” He shrugged, giving a teasing grin. “Come on, indulge me.”

“As long as I get to indulge  _ in _ you at some point. Preferably soon,” Kuroo retorted but did close his eyes. 

Waving his hand in front of his face, Daichi was satisfied that they really were closed. He’d toyed with the idea of a blindfold, but Kuroo had already shown a lot of patience getting this far. Besides, Daichi was too eager to show him his surprise to bother with further barricades.

He opened the door, saying, “Give me just a minute, I’ll be right back.” Quickly, he removed his shoes, placing them in their cubby, before hurrying down the hall to the bedroom. A glance inside let him know all was well and he rushed back to where Kuroo remained waiting for him. 

He took both of Kuroo’s hands in his. “Ok, walk forward, I won’t let you get hurt,” he assured. 

“I trust you, Daichi,” Kuroo said and the sincerity of those words stirred heavy emotion in Daichi’s chest. He loved this man so damn much. 

Finally, when they were both safely through the threshold, Daichi shut the door. With some care, he managed to get Kuroo’s shoes off and into a cubby. 

“Alright, here we go,” he said, taking Kuroo’s hands again. Slowly but surely, he walked backward, guiding Kuroo to their bedroom, taking time to appreciate the sight his boyfriend made in his well-cut trousers, button-down, tie and long coat once more before he took them all off. 

“You know I could have made it this far without a guide, right?” Kuroo asked, amused. 

“Maybe I set out booby traps to make sure you kept your eyes closed.” 

Kuroo snorted and Daichi grinned. 

“Besides,” he went on, as they entered the bedroom, “I want to see your face. Open your eyes.” 

~~

As Daichi led him into their room, Kuroo’s brow furrowed. It smelled… different. Not bad, in fact, it smelled enticing and warm. He cracked his eyes open, trying to draw out his reaction in minor retaliation for Daichi’s enforced delays but the sight before him was so unexpected, his eyes flew open wide of their own accord. The room… it didn’t even look like their room anymore. 

The piles of random crap accumulated on surfaces during daily life were replaced by masses of candles whose flickering flames cast the room in a faint, golden glow. 

There was no laundry anywhere; not on the floor, not on the chair, even the hamper itself had been removed. And the sheets were brand new, a deep, rich burgundy. 

They looked luxurious.

Near the bed on Daichi’s side was a small table holding a bottle of Kuroo’s favorite sake, two shot glasses, a red box and—so  _ that _ was the scent his brain couldn’t reconcile with this location—melted chocolate in the small fondue pot from the kit Kuroo had received at his job’s Secret Santa event. 

Kuroo looked to Daichi, slack-jawed. 

“Surprise,” Daichi said, stepping close, his hands sliding up the silky material of Kuroo’s tie to its knot which he began to loosen. Once the noose was wide enough, he slipped it over and off of Kuroo, tossing it to the side. His fingers moved to the collar of his shirt, unfastening the buttons before moving down the line to the rest. “Thought we’d try a new thing or two… if you were open.” He pulled open the shirt, hands sliding up Kuroo’s torso from his waist to his pecs that he squeezed as he placed a kiss between them.

Kuroo hadn’t even noticed the removal of his coat until his arms moved to embrace Daichi and Kuroo marveled at the difference a year made. When they’d first gotten together, Daichi would melt easily under Kuroo’s smolder but now he smiled up at him as his fingers continued their trek downward, unclasping Kuroo’s belt.

Well, he would just have to try harder, though a sexually confident Daichi meant all sorts of good things, he supposed. “Wha—oh…”

Daichi had gone to his knees, pulling Kuroo’s pants with him. Gently he tapped Kuroo’s ankle and he responded by lifting one and then the other foot, allowing Daichi to remove and discard them. 

Kuroo saved him the time of removing his shirt, shrugging out of it and tossing it to join the rest of his clothes on or near the chair. A moan escaped him when Daichi first nuzzled then mouthed teasingly at his dick through the material of his boxer briefs. 

“Why am I the only one nearly naked?” Kuroo asked. A firm tug had his erection springing free. “Correction, why am I the only one naked?” He stepped out of his underwear the same as his pants and ran a hand through Daichi’s hair. 

Daichi chuckled, his breath warm against Kuroo’s skin. “Patience. Good things come to those who wait.”

“I’ve been waiting all damn day and most of the night, pretty boy, can we please get on with the program?”

Daichi rolled his eyes but smiled again as he stood up and stepped flush against Kuroo. The fabric of his clothes against Kuroo’s naked skin was an odd combination of soft and irritating. “Fine, get on the bed.”

“I don’t get to strip you?” Kuroo asked, dismayed. He loved taking Daichi’s clothes off. 

“So whiney.” Daichi ran his finger down the line of Kuroo’s jaw, the delicate touch making him shiver, or maybe it was the mischievousness in his eyes. “Do as I say, and you’ll get your just  _ desserts _ .” 

Kuroo’s erection jumped, batting against Daichi’s thigh and he quivered. This definitely was new and, amazingly, a larger portion of his brain was curious enough to override the instinct to push when Daichi pulled. Besides, it was clear he’d put a lot of time and effort into the evening’s activities. Kuroo didn’t want to disrespect that no matter how eager he was for Daichi. 

“Yes,  _ master _ ,” he purred, moving towards the bed. 

Daichi couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “Please don’t call me that, it’s weird.” 

Kuroo laid down, stretching himself and not missing the way Daichi’s eyes tracked the shift and pull of his svelte body.

He grinned. Two could play the teasing game. He was just about to settle his hands behind his head when Daichi shook his slowly. 

“I have one more surprise… but if you really don’t want it, I won’t be mad.”

Kuroo’s eyebrow cocked up in curiosity as Daichi moved to the head of the bed. He reached around and pulled out—oh… oh, this was  _ very _ new. In his hand was a soft cuff restraint and Kuroo guessed its partner was hidden on the other side of the bed. His eyes met Daichi’s. “You wanna tie me up? How kinky.”

Clearing his throat, Daichi said, “I have a feeling what I have in mind… it might be difficult for you to stay put and keep your hands to yourself until I say otherwise. But, if you’d rather not, we don’t have to.”

“Let’s try it,” Kuroo said without further teasing. It was becoming clear Daichi was more nervous than he was letting on and while he loved to tease, Kuroo was really intrigued. 

Daichi smiled brightly, clearly pleased and Kuroo’s heart swelled. “Ok. If you want me to stop, just say so.”

“Should we have a safe word?” Kuroo asked, half teasing, half-serious. 

“I think ‘stop’ will suffice for this,” Daichi replied with a grin. “Now, get comfortable.”

Kuroo settled his head on the pillow, hands splayed limp on either side. “Tie me up, baby,” he said with a wink. 

Daichi snorted, taking Kuroo’s hand and slipping it through the cuff. Once it was secure, he asked, “Too tight?” 

Kuroo pulled, surprised at how well it really did hold him in place. “Seems good,” he assured. 

Daichi nodded, heading to the other side of the bed, repeating the process. “I have a few other things to get, you just lay there and look beautiful,” he said heading to the door. 

“Beauty’s in the eye of the beholder! How can I look beautiful if you’re not here to stare at me?” Kuroo called. 

There was no reply but Kuroo knew Daichi was rolling his eyes as he headed off to do whatever it was he needed to. It left time for Kuroo to look around the room and really take it in. Well, whatever he could see being tied down. It was only then, when the distraction that was Sawamura Daichi had vacated his presence, that Kuroo wondered who had prepped the candles and the chocolate. Daichi hadn’t left him standing at the door when they’d gotten home long enough to do that. 

_ Does it really matter? _ he asked himself. 

But curiosity was in his nature and he knew it would bug him until he knew. The sound of footfalls nearing the door pulled his attention to it and he opened his mouth to ask the question until he saw Daichi upon which he lost the ability to speak. 

He was still wearing the new clothes Kuroo had gotten him, but the shirt was unbuttoned halfway, revealing a tantalizing yet teasing amount of skin. Even though it was nothing Kuroo hadn’t seen before in the full flesh, something felt different. He realized with surprise born of new experiences that it was simply Daichi himself. The way he carried himself was with confidence and… a  _ swagger _ Kuroo hadn’t yet seen. 

He liked it. He liked it a lot. 

In Daichi’s hand were two paintbrushes and as he made his way to the bed, it wasn’t difficult to figure out what he had in mind. 

Kuroo’s eyes flicked to the pot of chocolate then back to the brushes. “And here I was hoping you’d taken up finger painting,” he said, his voice rougher than anticipated. 

Daichi chuckled and the sound was a mixture of pleasured teasing that raced down Kuroo’s spine. He set the brushes down and pulled the table a little closer so it was within better reach. “First things first, a drink,” he said, popping the cork of the sake bottle. He stepped closer to the side of the bed and eyed Kuroo’s stomach. “Suck it in, I don’t want this running everywhere.”

“Oh shit, I’ve always wanted to try this. Only, our positions were switched,” Kuroo said, engaging his core muscles, creating a small divot. Daichi smiled, pouring carefully and the coldness of the liquid made Kuroo’s skin break out in goosebumps. Or maybe that was just the excitement of the moment. Leaning down, Daichi pursed his lips then plunged into Kuroo’s naval, sucking the drink into his mouth. He swallowed, following the motion with a swipe of his tongue to gather any remaining liquid.

He took another swing directly from the bottle. “Maybe if you’re a good boy, you can have a turn later,” he said, setting it down. He moved onto the bed then, straddling Kuroo’s legs who bit back the whine that threatened to escape; he wanted to feel Daichi’s skin so badly. 

Picking up the larger of the two brushes, Daichi dipped it into the chocolate. Pulling it out, he touched it, nodding before he moved it to Kuroo’s chest. Gently, he set it against Kuroo’s skin, drawing it down leaving a warm, slick trail of melted chocolate in its wake. Kuroo barely felt it, enraptured by Daichi’s face, watching his lips part, his tongue darting out to lick them. His eyes darted to Kuroo’s face dilated with longing. 

“Mmmm… you look good enough to eat,” he murmured, leaning down. Before Kuroo could retort against his terrible line, Daichi stuck out his tongue and lapped the chocolate up off his body. The heat and slickness of the wet muscle, coupled with Kuroo’s utter want, pulled a loud moan from Kuroo’s chest. 

“Somebody likes it,” Daichi teased. He dipped the brush again, gathering a larger mass of chocolate. It dripped as he pulled it up and he stuck his other hand out to keep it from staining the sheets. Hovered over Kuroo’s body again, he removed his hand, allowing the drips of chocolate to land on his skin. He moved it around, leaving chocolate raindrops on Kuroo’s pale skin. 

The thought made Kuroo want to laugh and he had to bite his bottom lip to keep from letting it out. 

However, Daichi didn’t miss his expression and snorted as he rolled his eyes. “You’re totally thinking of ‘Chocolate Rain’, aren’t you?” 

Kuroo shrugged, the motion stilted thanks to being bound. “You know me so well.” 

Daichi smiled, warm and soft. “Yeah, I do.” 

He allowed the paintbrush head to caress Kuroo’s skin, the gentle touch tickling his ribs as he coursed back and forth across his torso. “Gods, you’re so beautiful, Tetsu.” 

“Are you only saying that because I’m covered in chocolate?” 

Daichi shook his head, a fond exasperation in his tone as he replied, “You’re hardly  _ covered _ . That’s a mess I’m not willing to deal with.” He set the brush down, assessed the canvas that was Kuroo’s chest, then moved his hands to his shirt, unbuttoning it fully and pulling it off and tossing it off the bed. 

Kuroo moaned softly as Daichi’s upper half came fully into view. “You’re the beautiful one,” he breathed out. 

Daichi huffed, shifting position so his face hovered just about the jut of one of Kuroo’s hip bones. He looked up at him through those gorgeous lashes before once again sticking out his tongue and licking a long, unbroken line from Kuroo’s hip to his clavicle. Daichi had been smart to remove his clothes, unable to fully avoid his chest grazing Kuroo’s earning him a few smears of chocolate of his own. 

Kuroo’s mouth watered at the sight and he couldn’t help licking his lips as Daichi resumed his previous position. Slowly, he trailed a finger through the chocolate on his own body, holding it up for inspection. His eyes flicked back to Kuroo, a pleased smile on his face. “You wanna taste?” 

Kuroo nodded with enthusiasm and Daichi gathered more chocolate from his chest. As his fingers drew closer to Kuroo’s mouth, Daichi said, “Time for that fingerpainting session you wanted, only I’m going to paint the inside of your mouth. Open up, dearest. And no sucking, not until I say.”

Without hesitation, Kuroo dropped his jaw, his heart pounding as Daichi’s thick fingers entered his mouth. Setting the tips of his fingers to the center of Kuroo’s tongue, he pressed down gently, then dragged them forward. The taste of chocolate-flavored-Daichi filled his mouth and it was all Kuroo could do to remember the order not to suck on those glorious, thick digits. The fingers disappeared but Kuroo kept his mouth open. 

Satisfied with his work, Daichi hummed approval. “Go ahead and swallow,” he said, voice dark as the chocolate on Kuroo’s tongue.

Kuroo worked the muscles of his throat, moaning at the same time as Daichi dipped down to gather another taste from his chest. This time, he didn’t stop, passing his tongue over him again and again, lapping up the sweet, sticky trails of chocolate. Kuroo tugged at the restraints, his head tipping back when Daichi teased his nipple with the tip of his tongue before nibbling it with his teeth. 

“Gods… Daichi…” he gasped, hips bucking. 

Daichi shoved him back down. “I knew I should have tied your legs too,” he said with a chuckle, teasing the line of Kuroo’s hip bones, up one side and down the other. 

Kuroo’s cock was leaking and pulsing with need. “Please… please Daichi…”

“I’ve barely gotten started, love, you sure you want that already?” Daichi teased, sucking the sensitive spot just above Kuroo’s right hip making his whole body jerk. “So sensitive.”

“Fuck,” Kuroo hissed through clenched teeth. He wasn’t a quitter, but damn it, he wasn’t sure he could hold out much longer. Daichi had really riled him all through dinner, taking off his shoe to graze his toes along the line of Kuroo’s calf, up his thigh and nudging his cock, all the while looking at him with guileless, warm brown eyes. Eyes that were dancing with amusement in the flickering candlelight as Kuroo struggled to compose himself. 

“At least get naked,” Kuroo finally managed.

“And that would help you how?” Daichi snickered. 

“I wanna feel you,” Kuroo admitted. 

“So needy, I like it.” Daichi moved off his body, unbuttoning his pants. “The question is… do I show you the next surprise now… or later?” 

Kuroo blinked, unsure what else Daichi could possibly pull out at this point. Just as the thought entered and registered, his brain promptly short-circuited when Daichi turned around and purposefully bent over to remove his pants. From between his ample ass cheeks (gods Kuroo wanted to sink his teeth into those glorious orbs of perfect muscle  _ so badly _ ), protruded a red heart, onto which was stamped the words:  _ I’m Yours _ . 

“Oh my god,” Kuroo said, voice hoarse with utter longing. 

“No, just your lover,” Daichi said with a cheeky grin. 

Kuroo swallowed hard. “Daichi… were you wearing that all through dinner?” 

Daichi laughed. “No way, I’m not a masochist. I put it in after I got the brushes. It didn’t occur to you I was gone an awfully long time just for those?”

“My mind was… elsewhere,” Kuroo admitted, though he didn’t yet disclose the nature of his thoughts. He wanted all the focus on getting that plug out of Daichi’s ass and his dick into it. “I’m guessing that means…” he trailed off, hope in his tone.

“I’d planned to drill you into the mattress, but then I saw this at the sex shop and—”

“You went to a sex shop?! Without me?” Kuroo interrupted. “Who are you, and what have you done with my boyfriend?”

Daichi smacked his stomach lightly. “Shut up, I’m not that much of a prude.”

“Clearly. You’ve definitely come a long way from our first time.” Kuroo felt a ridiculous sentimentality swell up in his chest and was sure it showed on his face if the burning of Daichi’s cheeks was anything to go by. 

“Stop being sappy, you’re throwing off my groove.” He flung a threatening finger out when Kuroo opened his mouth, cutting him off to say, “If you mention llamas, night’s over.” 

“I didn’t say a word, love,” Kuroo chuckled. “Now, maybe we can cease with the speaking and get on with the fucking?”

“I think maybe you need to wait a little longer,” Daichi said, grinning. 

He climbed back on top of Kuroo and both of them moaned lightly at the feel of skin on skin for the first time that evening. Daichi crawled over him, settling his weight fully on Kuroo’s body. He dipped his face into the crook of Kuroo’s neck, suckling the skin. Kuroo tried to draw him closer, momentarily forgetting the cuffs holding him back and growled in frustration. 

Daichi, the demon, ground down, rubbing their cocks together just enough to leave them both wanting more. He rose up again, hard cock settling against Kuroo’s stomach. Dipping his fingers into the chocolate once more, Daichi brought them to his own mouth, sucking deep and slow, his eyes never leaving Kuroo’s, the message clear:  _ Imagine this is your cock _ . 

Kuroo didn’t have a hard time with that, and it showed, his cock twitching and throbbing with want. He bucked up, wanting Daichi to feel it. Removing his fingers, Daichi swooped down to capture Kuroo’s mouth. The kiss was hot and heavy, tasting of chocolate and was one of the most erotic sensations Kuroo had experienced. 

He broke away for breath, gasping, “Daichi… Daichi  _ please _ !” 

Daichi moaned when Kuroo’s thigh managed to bump the plug in his ass. “Fuck, that’s playing dirty, Tetsu.” 

“You… started it…” 

“And you’re gonna finish it. But you can’t come until I say.”

Kuroo nodded frantically. He’d agree to anything at that point, so long as it meant he could get his cock in Daichi’s tight, warmth. 

Daichi sat up, sliding forward to reach the restraints, bringing his cock within reach of Kuroo’s mouth and he risked a lick. “Shit!” Daichi’s palm slammed against the headboard. Kuroo whipped his now free arm around the circumference of Daichi’s ass, tugging him further forward, and sucked the tip of his cock as he grabbed the plug, pulsing it just slightly.  “Fuck… Fuck! Tetsu…” Daichi’s hand grasped a handful of his hair and tugged, whether to stop or encourage, Kuroo wasn’t sure, but he kept going. “If you don’t stop I’m gonna come and then you’ll be sorry.” 

Immediately, Kuroo released him, staring up at the fire burning in brown eyes. “I just couldn’t help myself,” he murmured, placing placating kisses to the inside of Daichi’s thigh. 

“Just, let me get you free without smothering you… geez.”

Releasing his other hand, Daichi slid back down Kuroo’s body, careful not to graze the plug. Muscles a little tight from being in the same position, Kuroo moved his second arm slower and Daichi massaged it. “Sorry, shouldn’t have left you like that for so long,” he muttered, pressing soft kisses to the skin. 

Kuroo wrapped his arm around his waist and in one motion, flipped them over. “I’m fine and I’m going to fuck you now,” he growled. Without preamble he pulled the plug from Daichi’s ass, swallowing the hiss and moan in a filthy kiss. “I hope you’re ready, you’re gonna get it.”

“Gimme your best shot,” Daichi challenged. 

Kuroo captured his lips in another kiss, biting his bottom lip just hard enough to make him hiss. “Do you even realize how hot you are? How fucking amazing? Fuck!” Kuroo hurried to grab the lube, pausing as his hand hovered above the draw handle that held their condoms. 

“Just you. Make a mess of me, Tetsurou.” 

“Fuck. Fuck, Daichi, damn it.” 

Kuroo pumped out some lube, slicking himself up and drove in without another moment’s hesitation. Despite the loosening from the plug, Daichi’s head pitched back and he cried out, his fingers digging into Kuroo’s back as he withdrew then thrust forward again. He set a brutal pace right from the beginning, heedless of the fact he probably wouldn’t last long. 

Oh well, there was always round two. 

For now, all he could think about was pounding Daichi until his throat was raw from screaming. And Daichi seemed to be very on board with the plan, his voice free and loud, moaning Kuroo’s name between curses and pleas of ‘more’, ‘harder’ and ‘faster’.

Daichi’s eyes locked with Kuroo’s and even with the near brutality of their fucking, the world—no, the whole universe—narrowed down to the man beneath him as it so often did. “You’re so beautiful. My star… my wonderful, perfect, lovely Daichi. I can’t believe you’re mine. That I’m yours. I love you… I love you so much,” Kuroo babbled between wet kisses to Daichi’s mouth, his jaw, his neck. 

“Tetsu… Tetsu, yes, please… god… just like that… there… there…  _ there!”  _

Kuroo reached between them, wrapping his hand around Daichi’s cock and pumped. “That’s it, darling. That’s it… let go… let me have it… let me have your cum….”

Daichi thrashed his head, so close. He opened his mouth and out came a scream of pure, carnal  _ need _ . And then he was coming, splattering all over Kuroo’s hand and his stomach. Kuroo kept thrusting, sweat pouring from his brow dropping onto Daichi’s forehead.

“Daichi, please, I need—“

“Come Tetsurou, fill me up.”

Kuroo erupted, pulsing deep in Daichi’s willing body. 

Breathless, Kuroo collapsed onto him, holding him close and pecking slow, reverent kisses all over his face. “I love you… you’re amazing…” 

“You said that already,” Daichi chuckled, peeling his eyes open. His hand cupped the side of Kuroo’s face, a soft smile of bliss on his face. “I love you too,” he whispered. “I hope you liked your present.” 

“I loved it,” Kuroo said.

“Even the cuffs?” 

Kuroo snorted, kissing Daichi’s forehead. “Even those. It was hot. And I love when you’re adventurous.”

Daichi hummed, closing his eyes. 

“I’ll get us a towel,” Kuroo said, pecking his cheek. 

“Wipes are in the drawer,” Daichi said through a yawn. 

Kuroo rolled off him to open the drawer and pulled out a few, cleaning them up. As he tossed them in the trash, his eyes landed on the box still sitting on the table. “Hey, what’s this?” he asked, lifting it up. The contents rattled and his brow creased in curious consideration. 

Daichi rolled over to look. “Oh yeah, I forgot about those,” he said, a sheepish smile on his face. “Open it.” 

Kuroo did and gasped when he saw chocolates, clearly homemade, nestled inside pink tissue paper. “Did you… make these? For me?” 

“Well, they’re for you, but I was hoping you’d share,” Daichi said with a smile. 

Kuroo plucked one up and popped it in his mouth, moaning at the exquisite flavor. “You always make these so good,” he said around his chewing. 

Picking up another, he extended it to Daichi pinched between his finger and thumb. Daichi took it, teasing his thumb with this tongue before beginning to chew. 

“You’re rather insatiable tonight. I like it,” Kuroo said, taking another chocolate.

“Mainly just teasing, at least for the moment.”

Daichi rolled to his back, stretching and Kuroo took the opportunity to drink him in. Drink… He picked up the sake bottle and shook it, the sloshing garnering Daichi’s attention. “I think I more than earned that drink,” he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Laughing, Daichi nodded, sucking in his stomach. Kuroo poured the liquid in, dipping down to gather it up in a suck, licking his lips. “Mmmm… you got the really good stuff.” 

“Of course, nothing less for my Tetsu,” Daichi affirmed. 

“I love it when you call me that.” 

“What? Tetsu?” 

Kuroo shook his head, set the bottle down then cupped Daichi’s face. “I love it when you call me yours.”

“You’re such a sap,” Daichi replied but his eyes looked a little glassy. 

“And yet, you love me,” Kuroo said, leaning down, his lips hovering above Daichi’s.

“Yes. Yes, I do,” Daichi agreed, then pulled him the rest of the way down. 

Deep into the middle of their slow and lazy but no less passionate kiss, Kuroo suddenly remembered his question. “Hey, who helped you with the setup?”

Daichi paused the running of his hands through Kuroo’s hair, blinking as if to get his brain back online. “Really? In the middle of this?”

“Curious minds wanna know.”

“Bokuto.”

There was a pause. “You trusted Bokuto with  _ fire?” _

Daichi pinched his ear lightly. “He’s not that bad. Plus he’s local and has our spare key for emergencies. I texted him when we were about five minutes out.”

Kuroo settled back down, pressing kisses to Daichi’s face. Just before claiming his lips again, he said, “Thank you for everything. Not just tonight but… all of it.”

Daichi smiled, carded his fingers through Kuroo’s hair again and whispered back, “You’re welcome. Now, let’s get started on round two.”


End file.
